


Every Morning

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: I like to imagine Harry and Tom got this mug for Kathryn during the return to Earth adjustment period and she leaves it on the counter, clearly visible from the door, so anyone who comes over knows what’s up
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Kudos: 9





	Every Morning

https://stregatrek.tumblr.com/post/190653017250/femslash-february-day-4-i-like-to-imagine-harry


End file.
